The Rose of District 12
by Doodledog
Summary: What was Primrose feeling during the Hunger Games? Did she know what her sister was thinking and feeling, or was she just as left out as everyone else?
1. Chapter 1: The Drawing

"Primrose..."

The name faded away. The young girl couldn't hear the rest, wouldn't hear the rest. She felt as though she had just been hit in the chest. It was impossible. Out of all of those names, they had drawn the one, the only one, with her name on it.

Prim found it hard to breath. It was nearly impossible to put one foot in front of the other. Her heart was beating so hard she was afraid it was going to fall out of her chest.

She took a deep breath and began to walk toward those people, those terrible people! There shouldn't be a drawing, shouldn't be a Hunger Games. It was all the Capitol's fault.

Someone was yelling, but she couldn't hear them. She felt as though she should recognize the voice, the one yelling, "No! No!", but she couldn't. Not until she was pushed backward, Katniss-Katniss! Her sister! - screaming, "I volunteer!"

It took a moment for Prim to register the words. But when she did, she wished she hadn't. She would much rather go into the Hunger Games than watch her sister go.

Prim felt herself yelling for something, but she couldn't hear her own voice. Her sister, she was yelling for her sister...

The sensation of being lifted into the air engulfed her. Prim twisted to see that Gale had lifted her up and was now carrying her away from Katniss and those terrible people.

Tears were streaming down Primrose's face. She couldn't let this happen. But what could she do? She couldn't stop the drawing, couldn't stop the Hunger Games, as much as she wished she could.

That night, Primrose wept herself to sleep.

Prim stared into Katniss's eyes. Primrose could tell that her sister was trying to act as though she would be fine, but Katniss's eyes gave away that she was scared and confused. It had all happened so fast...

"Maybe you'll win," Prim suggested. She knew it was next to impossible, but she couldn't say, "Goodbye, Katniss. Put on a good show before you die!"

Katniss drew in a deep breath. "Maybe," she said. Primrose saw the sadness in her sister's eyes.

But all she could do was hope that this wouldn't be the last time she saw her.


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

**CHAPTER 2**

_Confused_

**A/N**

_**Okay, so I'm totally new to FanFiction. If you have any helpful tips to help me, put it in a review. And just reviewing my story would be nice. Thanks.**_

_**And, sorry the last chapter was so short. I was just starting it out. My chapters will be longer from now on, I promise. :)**_

Primrose couldn't sleep that night. When she did, her sleep was shallow and filled with nightmares of her sister being killed, one way after another.

The wait for the Hunger Games to start was agonizing. And yet, at the same time, Prim felt as though the Games could wait as long as they wanted. After all, the longer it took to start, the longer Katniss stayed alive.

Prim stared, bored, at the television screen as the scores were put up. She watched as eights and tens and sevens flashed in large numbers next to unmoving pictures. Prim hated that her sister was last, and that she had to watch all of the good scores wizz by before her sister's did. Worry weighted her heart heavily as Peeta's score came up on the screen. What if Katniss got a terrible score? Then she wouldn't get any sponsors, and she would have an even worse chance of winning.

Primrose held her breath as Katniss's picture appeared.

And there it was.

Prim's mouth dropped, and she didn't care to close it, as two ones flashed next to each other. Eleven! Katniss had gotten an eleven!

There was a brief moment where Prim wondered how Katniss had gotten the largest number, but then it felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Katniss was sure to get good sponsors now.

There was a bow. There was a bow and arrows and Katniss needed to get them. She didn't stand a chance if she didn't get them, but with them she just might survive.

Hope and terror gripped Primrose as her sister ran for the bow and arrow, but that Glimmer girl got there first. Prim watched as a look of anger and distress came across Katniss's face before she grabbed a backpack and ran as far as she could.

Prim let out a sigh. _She still stands a chance, _Primrose thought hopefully. _Who knows what's in that backpack?_

Anger welled inside of Prim. How could Peeta do this? Team up with the careers? It was madness.

Prim stared as her sister hung from the tree, her belt the only thing holding her from her death. And, finally, Peeta and the careers were gone. Prim watched as her sister unbelted herself from the tree and jumped down. Katniss cocked her head to one side and gave a knowing smile. Anyone else would have thought that Katniss and Peeta had planned this all along, but Primrose could read her sister like an open book.

Katniss was just as angry and confused as Primrose was.

**A/N**

_**Hey! So, I hope you liked it. Please review! Review with what you thought and any helpful hints about FanFiction. Thanks! New chapter will be up SOON! I promise!**_

_**-Doodledog**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**CHAPTER 3**

_Hopeful_

**A/N**

_**So, basically, the last two chapters were very short. Not this one, though! I'm working really hard on this one!**_

_**Also, some of you might be confused on how I sometimes call her Prim and other times Primrose. I call her whichever one seems to fit better with the sentence that I type. **_

_**And, sorry about the confusing jumping between timelines last time. I had a break in there when I typed it, but it didn't go through...It will be much better on this chapter, don't worry :)**_

_**Please review!**_

Astonishment. Hope. That was what Primrose felt. It was amazing. Though Katniss was stung by tracker jackers, that girl Rue had told her they were there. And now, Peeta...he had told her to run. He hadn't killed her.

Suddenly, Prim remembered his interview. "_You see, winning wouldn't help me," _he had said. "_Because I brought her with me."_ For a while, Prim had thought it was fake. All for sponsors. But what if he really did care for Katniss?

School.

School was agonizingly painful to sit through. Prim couldn't concentrate. How could she, when, for all she knew, her sister could be in a deadly fight that she was loosing? What if, by the time she watched the recap, she no longer had a sister? These questions kept Primrose from her school. Her mind was far-off, reliving moments with her sister, all the way up to the last time she saw Katniss.

Prim almost wanted to turn away from the TV. She was afraid. What if she saw a gruesome battle between Katniss and one of the other tributes? She was with Rue now, but that wasn't much help. Rue didn't seem like the fighting type. Of course, she could surprise everyone and win, which was absolutely possible. Primrose just hoped that the battle wouldn't end up between Katniss and Rue. But what if it ended up between Katniss and Peeta?

Prim felt terror at the idea. If Peeta truly loved Katniss, then he wouldn't be able to kill her. But, knowing her sister, Primrose knew that it would be very hard for Katniss to kill Peeta after he saved her life.

Primrose's breath caught in her chest as the dead tributes flashed upon the screen. That boy from district 1 and...Rue? Rue was dead? Did that mean Katniss was dead, too?

No. Prim's sister was still alive. Prim watched in agony as the spear entered Rue's body, Katniss crying as she spoke to her. But Prim was surprised when it suddenly cut to some of the other tributes after Katniss sang. Was the Capitol hiding something?

Prim waited for the image of Rue's body being lifted into the air to come. It took a long while, but it finally popped up onto the screen. She gasped. Rue was...decorated. Flowers covered her from head to toe.

Prim understood now why the Capitol hadn't showed Katniss decorating Rue's body. It was a form of rebellion, and of course they didn't want that. They wouldn't have it. It probably had taken them a while to finally approve even this scene being shown. Primrose couldn't help but smile.

That was just like Katniss.

Prim spun her pencil around her finger. She was beyond bored. All she cared about was if Katniss was alive or not, and she wouldn't find the answer to that for another two hours. Primrose sighed. She felt her eyes drooping down, becoming almost unbearable to hold up. Her eyelashes felt as though they were made of lead, dragging her eyelids lower and lower.

Before she knew it, she was dreaming. White surrounded her everywhere, enveloping her, enclosing her. Primrose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of the forest bubbled within her, and she felt herself begin to move. She was floating, dancing in the air. Prim never danced, but now it felt wonderful. Leaping, twirling, up, down. Everything in the forest was giving it's energy to her, letting her movements be as graceful and wild as a blowing branch.

As she came to a close, she dipped down into a bow, only to jump up in surprise as the sound of clapping snapped her out of her dancing. Prim's eyes searched around her, but no one was hiding in the blinding whiteness.

"You don't need to worry about me, you know," said the all-too-familliar voice behind her. Primrose spun around to find the glowing form of her sister as she bent down to smell a ruby-colored flower.

Prim couldn't speak. The sight of her sister alive was overwhelmingly...amazing. Relieving. It was...happy.

But, at the same time, Prim knew it was too good to be true. Her sister was at the Hunger Games, and most likely wasn't coming back. It was amazing that Katniss had even made it this far.

Prim's dream Katniss lifted her head, staring strait into Primrose's eyes.

"I know what you're thinking," Katniss said. "'My sister isn't really here, I'm dreaming.' You're right, you are dreaming. But that doesn't mean I'm not here." Katniss stood up and went over to her, slipping her hand into Prim's. Prim squeezed her hand tightly, savoring the warmth.

"Katniss..." Prim whispered. "I miss you."

"I know," Katniss replied, pulling Primrose into a hug. "I miss you a lot too."

Prim hugged her closely, never wanting the moment to end.

Katniss stopped hugging Primrose, looking at her sister once more before continuing.

"Prim, I want you to understand something," Katniss said seriously. "You look after Mother and Lady, okay? You do good in school and make sure you have enough food. You've got to, Prim! You hear me?" Prim's eyes widened and she took a step back as Katniss began to sob.

_It's only a dream, _Prim told herself. _Katniss wouldn't ever cry. _

"Do you know why, Prim?" Katniss was nearly yelling, and Prim took a few more hesitant steps back. "Do you? Because you're going to be okay. And you know what? Don't worry about me. Because I'm going to be-"

_**WHAM!**_

Prim jolted awake as a ruler slammed on her desk.

"Sleeping in my class?" Prim looked up to find the teacher in front of her, glaring down at the small twelve-year-old. "I don't know why your sister volunteered for you. The town would be better off without you!"

Prim stared in shock as the teacher stalked away. She'd fallen asleep in class? Had she dreamt? Prim racked her brain, trying to remember.

She was still trying to remember when she walked home, and when she ate dinner. The thought was still in her mind when she went to sleep.

The next morning, Prim remembered.

_Prim, I want you to understand something, _Katniss had said. _You're going to be okay. And you know what? Don't worry about me. Because I'm going to be-_

Prim couldn't help but smile as she began to get ready for the day. She felt hopeful now, even though she hadn't really seen her sister.

But you know what?

Katniss was going to be okay, too.


End file.
